


Adam Driver XXI (VMan 2015) {art}

by altocello



Series: Adam Driver Portraits [21]
Category: Logan Lucky (2017), Marriage Story (2019), Silence (2016), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Digital Painting, Fanart, Gen, Portraits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23472637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altocello/pseuds/altocello
Summary: A slender, scruffy Adam giving us his trademark sultry stare while rather entangled in his arm. Warning for intense eye contact, hand porn, and a lot of detail.
Series: Adam Driver Portraits [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634107
Comments: 15
Kudos: 38





	Adam Driver XXI (VMan 2015) {art}

**Author's Note:**

> The reference for this is one of many photos from an article in the [Spring/Summer 2015 edition of Vman](https://vman.com/article/driving-force/), and was taken by Inez & Vinoodh. 
> 
> He looks so slender that I did a little digging to see what he was working on at the time; my best guess is that either these were taken just before he played Father Garupe in "Silence," or just afterwards, as he was beginning to regain the (significant) amount of weight he had to lose.
> 
> This one took about 9 hours of drawing time.
> 
> ...also, for the record, I love the freckles and moles on his shoulders. Even (especially) if there are a million of them and they take forever to draw. 
> 
> You can also see this on [Tumblr](https://artocello.tumblr.com/post/614443054590525440/adam-driver-xxi-vman-2015-a-slender-scruffy)

[ ](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/adam-driver-xxi.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always sincerely appreciated!
> 
> Say hi on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/altocello)!


End file.
